poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Help Wanted
Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Help Wanted is the first upcoming Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants crossover short film planned to be made by David Graham. It is a sequel to the television series Winnie the Pooh Goes to Kamp Koral, SpongeBob's Under Years. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A narrator with a French accent introduces SpongeBob SquarePants, a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea. The scene moves closer to where SpongeBob lives, who actually lives in a pineapple. SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock rings, waking him up in the morning. He tells his pet, Gary the Snail that he must be in good shape because this particular day is important. He jumps off his diving board and then lands in his pants. He goes to his exercise room and lifts a bar-weight (which is actually two stuffed animals put with a metal bar). Afterwards, SpongeBob declares that he is ready. He runs outside and down the street to The Krusty Krab, repeatedly saying, "I'm ready" while his neighbor and best friend Patrick Star cheers him on. Along the way, SpongeBob meets Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore and then sees the "Help Wanted" sign on the Krusty Krab window. He then declares that he is ready to obtain the job, which he has dreamed of for years; however, he loses his confidence when he nears the Krusty Krab. Patrick, Pooh, and the gang confront him and quickly convinces him to go for the job, and SpongeBob does so, thereby declaring he is ready three more times. Squidward Tentacles, the head cashier, is cleaning the window (his head is drawn and "loser" is written above it). Squidward sees that SpongeBob wants the job, and so he runs into the Krusty Krab in an attempt to warn the restaurant-owner Eugene Krabs that SpongeBob does not qualify for the job. However, with Pooh and his friends guiding him, SpongeBob walks into the Krusty Krab and asks for the job before Squidward can say anything. To get rid of him, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that he can join the Krusty Krew if he passes a "test"–which is to obtain a "hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and a turbo-drive" (essentially sending SpongeBob on a wild goose chase) and to not come back until he gets one. SpongeBob then leaves trying to find one with Squidward and Mr. Krabs laughing and believing that SpongeBob won't find the spatula and will never come back. As soon as SpongeBob leaves, 5 buses drop off a large crowd of hungry Anchovies. They barge into the Krusty Krab, demanding Krabby Patties. Trying to keep things in order, Squidward complains about their behavior, and then requests that there be a neat, single-file line in front of the cash register. The anchovies furiously protest, forming a riot of angry anchovies that resembles a stormy sea. This forces Squidward and Mr. Krabs to climb up the mast. Thinking that it is the end for them, they say their goodbyes. Suddenly, SpongeBob arrives, flying with his "hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and a turbo-drive" (according to SpongeBob, the Barg’N-Mart only had one in stock). Squidward and Mr. Krabs are flabbergasted at the fact that SpongeBob actually passed the "test." SpongeBob flies into the kitchen and, as fast as he can, satisfies the needs of the angry anchovies. When the last anchovy gets his Krabby Patty, Mr. Krabs is delighted. He immediately hires SpongeBob, by welcoming him to the Krusty Krew and giving him a nametag. Then, Mr. Krabs calls for three cheers for SpongeBob (in which Squidward unenthusiastically replies "Hooray" all three times). Even though Squidward is upset, Mr. Krabs doesn't listen to him because he wants to go and count the "booty" he had just made in his office. At the end, Patrick walks in and asks for a Krabby Patty. SpongeBob then flies into the kitchen and makes a huge stream of Krabby Patties, which hit Patrick and sends him flying out of the restaurant. Squidward, in a sarcastic and sing-song tone, tells Mr. Krabs to come see his new employee. Trivia *Mewtwo is the only member of the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance to be present in this short film, due to it being a past adventure. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films and Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this short film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so David Graham will make this short film instead. Category:Yru17 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine Category:Films dedicated to Tim Conway Category:Underwater films